pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Phineas' Super Valentine Day
||||4|157|February 13th, 2012|Zap Out|West Virginia Flynn and the Temple of Shooyong|None (hour special)|Guest Stars|Dan Povenmire as Himself Jeff Marsh as Himself}}It's Valentines Day, and Phineas and Ferb want to make the best party ever! But did they forget Isabella? Meanwhile, Doofenshmirtz tries to get rid of romance in the entire Tri-State Area. Episode Summary Phineas' alarm clock goes off and he wakes up and sees, out of the corner of his eye, that it is Febuary 14th. Excited, he throws his pillow at Ferb to wake him up and starts singing The Happiest Holiday of All! He then tells Ferb they should make a super-awesome party and Ferb agrees. They run downstairs and grab some red construction paper from the counter which Linda had laid out. Linda tells them goodbye and not to forget their cards, because Marly is already working on most of his. Phineas replies that they won't and Linda asks where Perry is. It then shows Perry sneaking inside of Marly's paper mache heart and falling into his lair, covered in red paper. Monogram explains that it seems Doofenshmirtz is trying to get rid of romance again and sends Perry away. Meanwhile, it shows Isabella outside of the backyard, nervous. She pep-talks herself, telling herself that it's the most romantic holiday of all and sings a remix of The Happiest Holiday of All!, The Most Romantic Holiday of All! She walks into the backyard still singing but is interrupted by a sheet falling on top of her. Phineas walks up and apologizes and helps her get up, then informs her that she can't see what they're doing until that night. Isabella is upset that she can't help and Phineas decides to distract her by sending her to the store. Happy that she can help somehow, Isabella runs off. Meanwhile, Perry arrives at Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated and walks inside to be trapped in a paper mache heart with a crack through it. Doofenshmirtz then laughs and explains his scheme, ending it with yet another remix, The Evilest Holiday of All! Doofenshmirtz then reveals his "No-More-Valentines-Inator" and goes through a backstory, revealing that he lost his first date on Valentines Day because of the neighborhood bully, who made a better card then Doofenshmirtz. Doofenshmirtz then decides to watch some romance movies, since they were the best part of the holiday, allowing Perry to notice a cup of water. Back with Phineas and Ferb, Isabella returns with a bag and hands them some rainbow colored paste, bubbles that come out in squares, fireworks that explode into a bunch of water and also Frankenstein's Brain. Phineas is surprised, as he didn't expect her to find everything so fast. Isabella gets angry and asks if he was trying to get rid of her and Phineas stutters nervously. Isabella flings everything to the ground and runs away crying, into her house. Phineas follows her and tries to get in but Isabella yells to leave her alone. Phineas is upset and goes back to the backyard. Marly, carrying the paper machet heart from earlier, sees that Phineas is upset and asks what happened. Phineas replies that he was trying to distract Isabella so that they could finish their project but accidently insulted her, then goes back to the backyard. Marly knocks on the door and Vivian answers. Marly asks if he can talk to Isabella and Vivian replies that he can, if she'll let him. Marly sets his machet heart on the table and goes upstairs. Meanwhile Doofenshmirtz finishes his movies and goes over to drink the water, because he's been crying so much. Perry sticks his tail out of the crack and trips Doofenshmirtz, causing the water to spill on to the heart, melting it. Perry then attacks him. Meanwhile, Marly knocks on Isabella's door and Isabella yells to go away. Marly asked why she's so mad at Phineas and Isabella peers out of the door and angrily repeats Marly's question, then says that he tried to get rid of her, then mimics her own song and slams the door. Marly asks why Phineas would get rid of her and Isabella peers out again. Marly explains that Isabella is Phineas' best friend and he probably just has a huge surprise planned for her and Isabella completely opens the door and hugs Marly and thanks him and decides to go apologize to Phineas. Back with Doofenshmirtz and Perry, they're fighting and Perry trips Doofenshmirtz again, causing him to fall on top of the No-More-Valentines-Inator, activating it. Doofenshmirtz laughs and says that nothing can stop it now, because the only ones who will never be hit are him and his new date, who should be here soon. Perry grabs the gun part and bends it towards the door and Doofenshmirtz's date walks in and is immediately hit. Doofenshmirtz yells in horror as Perry rolls the inator out the window and jumps away. Doofenshmirtz yells "Curse you Perry the Platypus!" and it goes back to Phineas and Ferb. Isabella heads towards the backyard and sees heart shaped fireworks exploding and is surprised as a few spell out "I'm Sorry Isabella". Isabella enters the backyard and sees Phineas, who is slightly nervous. Phineas apologizes and Isabella kisses him on the cheek. Phineas asks if she likes it and Isabella replies that it couldn't be more perfect and they go to watch the show with the rest of Danville. During the show the Fireside Girls, directed by Adyson, sing The Most Romantic Holiday of All! Jeff Marsh and Dan Povenmire then come into the backyard and ask if they're too late. Isabella is surprised that Phineas actually got Dan Povenmire and Jeff Marsh to come to the party and Phineas replies that it's amazing what you can do when your known all over Danville. Perry walks up and Dan and Jeff say "Oh, there you are, Perry." and the special ends with one more part of The Most Romantic Holiday of All! Songs *The Happiest Holiday of All! *The Most Romantic Holiday of All! *The Evilest Holiday of All! Credits Duet between Phineas and Isabella for The Happiest Holiday of All! Gallery Running Gags The "Too Young" Line None. Ferb's Line Whatcha Doin'? Perry's Entrance to his Lair Jumps through Marly's paper machet heart. Memorable Quotes Background Info *This takes place after summer and Christmas Vacation, but not before PJ's Christmas episodes. *It also confirms the "Phinabella" relationship. Cast *Vincent Martella as Phineas *Thomas Sangster as Ferb *Ashley Tisdale as Candace *Alyson Stoner as Isabella *Bobby Gaylor as Buford *Maulik Pancholy as Baljeet *Dee Bradley Baker as Perry *Jeff Marsh as Major Monogram *Dan Povenmire as Doofenshmirtz *Dan Povenmire as Himself *Jeff Marsh as Himself *Caroline Rhea as Linda